Turf and soil maintenance, for those involved in the golfing industry and turf grass management, for example, plays a critical role in the success of a business. The greens and fairways provide the surface where golfers spend the majority of their time. Proper treatment and maintenance of that surface creates a higher quality product, and provides for a more aesthetically appealing landscape, which creates a highly attractive and desirable course for play.
The introduction of various materials, such as soil amendments, fertilizers, insecticides, and other additives, as well as the process of aeration, may improve the properties of the soil and the growth it supports. Aeration, for example, may be used to control compaction, soil temperature, regulate soil moisture, improve drainage, stimulate microbial activity and improve overall soil tilth. Timely aeration improves soil texture, and, through the incorporation of certain physical additives or biologicals, may prevent soil from becoming compacted, which impedes overall plant health, seed germination, root growth, and water transmission.
Another important aspect may be the time involved in maintaining ground surfaces. On a golf course, for example, golf play usually drops off significantly after aeration, as more experienced golfers may inquire about the aeration schedules, and avoid those times. This may result in lost revenue. Labor costs of cleanup, such as the cleanup of the plugs, spreading of soil amendments and topdressing may be very high.
Historically, the introduction of materials to the soil surface or subsurface was accomplished through use of tillage tools that cut or plow the surface and release the additives into the openings created. While this technique may work for industries such as farming, the amount of soil eruption and surface disturbance is unacceptable for golf courses and other landscapes that have value in their visual appeal.
Other methods have also been used, such as core aeration, which is also disruptive to the ground surface. Alternatively, techniques such as injection of liquid substances into the subsurface using high pressure water jets, may not be as disruptive to the ground surface, but are generally limited to use of liquid or wet additive materials. Additionally, these other methods may involve machinery that is more expensive and require more time, thus increasing the total costs involved in the treatment and maintenance of the ground surface.
Thus, a need exists for a faster, more mobile, cost effective system for treating and maintaining a ground surface that minimizes disturbance to the ground surface, while maximizing the number and types of materials usable as additives.